Don't wanna be in love
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: Dramione song-fic. Draco and Hermione deal with cheating spouses by using eachother


DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE

**DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE**

_**She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for**_

"That's okay, Ginny. I'm fine."

"I just can't believe he came from the same parents as the rest of us. Next time I see Ronald Weasley, I am not going to be pleasant." Ginevra Weasley sneered.

"I believe that."

"I just… Lavender Brown? Do none of my brothers have standards?" Ginny said dramatically.

"Really, I'm fine. Honestly, it was inevitable. He stopped caring after the shock wore off that we were actually together. It was a novelty." Hermione said, wincing at what their relationship had been reduced to.

"So, what are you going to do? I vote for swift violence." The little red-head gleamed.

"Actually, I have to go out for my cousin's birthday tonight, so getting out will do me good." Hermione explained, adding a smile for effect. "You're welcome to come along."

"That's cool. I have the hugest pile of homework waiting for me. But I will if you want me there."

"No, that's cool. It would probably be boring for you there. My cousin is insane. Tell you what? I'll go to this thing and you can get your work done. Then afterwards, we'll go to that new club in Diagon Alley. I think it's called Dragon's Lair." Hermione plotted.

"Good idea. I think I'll enjoy going out after all that work too. And it'll be my motivation to get a move on."

"Okay, so be ready to go and I'll be back in the Gryffindor common room at 10. Then we'll apparate straight to Diagon Alley."

"Then it's all sorted." Ginny said excitedly. "We'll have a girl's night out. Blow off some steam, kiss some boys, drink, dance etc."

"I think I'm done with boys for a little while." Hermione commented.

"Then you can kiss some girls…"

"Funny. I have to go and you have to get to that giant pile of homework done."

"Want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Nah. I'm going straight to the train. No offense, but I don't particularly want to run into your brother right now." She said quietly.

"None taken. He better pray that I don't run into him myself." **  
**

_**He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him**_

"What the hell?" Draco Malfoy bellowed as he spotted his girlfriend making out with Blaise Zabini.

"Drakey. I have something to tell you." Pansy said as she extracted herself from the embrace with her previous kissing partner.

"I'll say. Zabini, get the hell out!" Draco said loudly. The young man stood but didn't leave the room as instructed.

"Blaise doesn't have to go anywhere." Pansy said standing next to him. "Listen Draco, it's not working out."

"You think. What the hell is wrong with you Pansy?" The blonde Slytherin sneered.

"I know we're supposed to be betrothed, but Blaise and I have been kinda seeing each other for a while."

"Why in the hell would _you_ cheat on _me_?"

"Blaise spoils me. When was the last time you bought me anything?" Pansy accused, crossing her arms over her chest like a small child.

"Two hours ago. You selfish bitch."

"Charming. Let's go Blaise." She said grabbing his arm and making for the door.

"Don't come crying to me tomorrow Pansy, when that idiot dumps you." He called after them.

"I wont."

_**He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care**_

"I can't believe he's still trying to owl you. I'm still so sorry, 'Mione." Ginny said as they walked away from the bar, drinks in hand.

"Not your fault. Your brother's a grown adult."

"Okay, we'll call him that." The red-head joked as they sat at a booth near the dance-floor.

"I should have seen it coming. But I should probably be more crushed over the break-up than I am." Hermione revealed.

"Are we up to the stage where you blame yourself for my prat brother running off with some tramp?" Ginny asked, sipping on her drink.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. That bastard!" She suddenly yelled.

"I think we already covered that." Hermione laughed at her friend. But Ginny was not looking at her. Hermione followed her vision until she saw the lanky red-head that was once her best-friend and eventual boyfriend, with his new… whatever they were.

"I can't believe the gall." Ginny said getting up out of her seat, looking like she was ready for a fight.

"Ginny don't. Please." Hermione begged, as she tore her eyes away from Ron and Lavender.

"Just one punch. I swear, I'll be right back."

"No. I just want to stay here and have a little fun. Not get kicked out of here after coming in between you and your brother. Plus, I think I have a better idea, anyway."

"Oh, do tell." Ginny asked, intrigued as she sat back down.

"Let's just say that two can pay at his game. And I can raise the stakes much higher than Lavender Brown." Hermione said as she spotted the perfect revenge. By the way he was downing his drinks, she knew he was out of sorts himself.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, but I can't wait."

_**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

"Don't worry about her, Draco mate."

"I know that. And just because I want to get completely obliterated drunk, does not mean I give a damn about Pansy. She can go to hell as far as I'm concerned." Draco yelled, slamming his glass back on the table.

"Always the cold-hearted Slytherin, making the girls feel wanted." Came the unpleasant and unwelcome voice of one Pansy Parkinson.

"What the hell do you want Parkinson?" Malfoy asked cruelly.

"Blaise and I were just here for a little fun, when I saw you. Just wanted to give you this." She said putting the necklace he had given her earlier that day, on the table.

"Okay, be gone now before someone sees me talking to the likes of you." He said waving his hand dismissively at her. She puffed and stormed away.

As he watched her walk back to where Blaise was waiting for her, his eyes passed over two female faces. One belonging to a red-head, the Weaselette. The other to the bane of his entire schooling. Gryffindor's Queen. Hermione Granger. He briefly wandered where the ever present Weasel and Potter were, until he spotted the red-head with Lavender Brown draped over him, unattractively. 'Guess that union didn't last long.' He thought of Hogwart's favorite odd couple.

_**You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down  
We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone**_

"I'll be back." He said to Crabbe and Goyle, knowing further explanation was not necessary. They would never question his actions. Except what he was about to do.

"Okay."

"Oh, this is too perfect." Hermione smirked she spotted the blonde Slytherin approaching their booth. He had an eerie smile on his face. She knew he was probably going to try his usual crap, but he was away from his henchmen which helped her cause.

"What?" Ginny asked, turning around.

"Wait."

"What can I do for you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, sweetly.

"I couldn't help but notice the Weasel making out with that slag, Brown. Does that mean you two lovebirds didn't work out?" He asked, with his usual disdainful face ever present.

"What's it to you?" Hermione asked. "Do you usually let your girlfriend consume Zabini's face?"

"That bitch can do whatever she wants." He said dismissively. "May I proposition you for a dance that would royally piss Pansy off and I am sure the Weasel too."

"Okay."

"It's that simple?" He asked wearily, as she took his offered hand.

"Yep. Simply because the look on his face when he realizes what he has lost will be worth it." She explained.

"Don't flatter a guy now, Granger." He scoffed.

" 'Mione?"

"Yeah." Hermione stopped as her best friend addressed her.

"If you don't take advantage of having that beautiful man in your arms during that dance, I will. And I assure you, I don't share." The young red-head whispered in her ear.

"I will." Hermione yelled back as she was spun onto the dance-floor, promptly brought back to her dance partner's chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, as they continued to move to the current song. It was nothing special, but Hermione saw Ginny request a song from the DJ as she slipped him a few coins.

"About what?" He asked, twisting her again before regaining her hand in his own, as they moved proficiently together, much to his surprise.

"Pansy."

"No thanks. Wanna spill about Weaselbee?" Draco tried.

"Nah. The break-up happened after I found him cheating, end of story."

"Sounds familiar."

_**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

Ginny winked as she walked passed the dance-floor to return to the table they had previously occupied. Promptly, the song ended and another began. Hermione laughed at the start of the tune began. 'If you want it to be good' by Backstreet Boys.

"What's the matter?"

"This song. I know the Weasley's aren't known for their subtlety, but come on." Hermione laughed, as the lyric started.

_**If you want it to be good, girl**_

_**Get yourself a bad boy.**_

"Her own brother, and she's practically throwing me into your arms." She said as she started to sway her hips in time with the up-beat music.

"We're both newly single. We're allowed to dance."

"How do you know I'm newly single?" She asked, distracted by the conversation, not realizing that she had wound her arms around his neck, as his dropped to her waist, and around her back.

"The way the ex-boyfriend is watching us." He said nodding toward the seething red-head that was ignoring the ranting of his blonde companion.

"Care to step it up a notch? That Banshee you call your ex looks ready to kill." She whispered in his ear as she got a better look of the pug-faced Slytherin.

"How so?"

"You're a clever boy. Use your imagination." She whispered, running her nails up and down the back of his neck in a move that she knew most guys loved. His primal growl told her that Draco Malfoy was in this percentage. As revenge and to take her prompt before she took it back, he dropped his hands to cup her rear-end. She gasped at the bold move.

"That what you had in mind?" He whispered huskily into her ear, just brushing the flesh there with his lips as he spoke.

"Something like that." She said back, starting to lose control of her voice.

"Ron, you had better start paying attention to me." Lavender shrieked at the distracted pair on the dance-floor.

"Shhh." He said without breaking eye-contact.

"Oh, you are so cut off, Ronald Weasley." She ranted as she stormed out of the club.

_**And if you wanna get it done  
Babe, you gotta get the one  
the one who's got it going on  
If you wanna make it last  
Gotta know just who to ask  
Babe he's gotta be the best**_

"I think she captured me perfectly with this song." Malfoy said as he heard the word, best.

"Oh, to live with such an ego. Can't be easy." Hermione teased, as she continued to move against her dance partner.

"No, but then the talent matches the ego, so it all evens out. I follow through with my promises of being the best at everything."

"Yeah, okay. I'll believe that when I see it." She said, still running her fingers through his gold tresses as they danced, and his hands remained inappropriately on her buttocks.

"Oh, you think you're so brave, oh great Gryffindor. You forget who you're talking to." He countered.

"I don't forget. Just not impressed." She faked a yawn as she brought one of her hands down to cover her mouth and dramatize it.

"Oh really?" He asked, grabbing her free hand with one of his own, which he also used to restrain the other, linked together behind his head. She tried to stubbornly release them but his one hand was still stronger than both of hers. With his free hand and free access to the slightly shorter woman, he wound his hand behind her neck and pulled her face forward to meet his own. Not knowing if she would pull back or not, he gave her a second for an out. When she didn't move, he crashed his lips to hers in a bruising union. Both were very skilled kissers and the power struggle was on.

"How about now?" He asked, as he pulled away only slightly.

"What?" She asked, a look of confusion gracing her delicate features.

"See, you don't even remember where we were at. I am good." He boasted.

"I'm still better." She said as he let go of her hands and she pulled him forward by his shirt, to her lips. She entered his mouth with her tongue at the same time as she ran her knee up and down his groin once, eliciting a moan from the man. The battle continued for a few more seconds before she pulled away. "I think I win." She whispered in his ear sexily, taking a quick nibble of the lobe as she retreated back.

"I concede this round, but I will not lose quietly. You will be challenged again by me in the near future." He said as they went back to dancing. Hermione heard Ginny wolf-whistle before the ranting of Ron could be heard.

_**If you want it to be wild  
Gotta know just who to dial baby  
That's me  
If you really like it hot  
Get someone who hits the spot**_

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing?" Ron asked as he caught up with the couple. His sister ran after him but Hermione waved her off.

"Dancing, Weasel. I can't imagine you'd be good at it, but you've got to recognize it when you see it." Malfoy countered.

"Not talking to you, Malfoy. Hermione, you're practically having sex with him here. What the hell?"

"First of all, cut down the drama, Ronald. I would never have sex with Malfoy… on a dance-floor. Or I don't think I would." She said, pretending to think about it. She had her back leaned against the slim Slytherin, and his hand was wrapped around her waist. She knew the alcohol was making her bolder than she would ever be, but she and Ron had fought often about his jealously, even before they had any kind of relationship. "Second, what do you care? You already killed our relationship with your cheating. Oh, and third, I can kiss whoever I like. I have never had to answer to you, and surely now, never will." He had absolutely nothing to say, so he stormed out of the club.

"That prat." Ginny said as she watched her brother leave. "Oh well, I'll be going to leave you two to it."

"Ginny, you don't have to…"

"Shh, have some more fun. You can fill me in tomorrow. Or whenever you crawl back to our dorm, for the traditional walk of shame wearing the same clothes as tonight, and different hair-style." She teased, leaving the club with a smirk.

"Not a hint of subtlety. Mission accomplished?" Hermione asked when she caught sight of Pansy crying on Blaise's shoulder.

"Not quite. I do believe we have a competition on, Miss. Granger."

"Do we now, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, linking her arm with his.

"Oh yeah. I shall not remain defeated."


End file.
